Songs Remixed
by Bloodied Love
Summary: My first song fics. This story is about The Vampire Diaries life written in any songs. Just review or PM me what song you want next!
1. TGIF

Songs Remixed

**Hey, vamps.**

**I decided to write some song fics about Vampire Diaries hope you like it.**

**T.G.I.F By Katy Perry**

**Elena's pov**

* * *

><p>Damon's in my bed<p>

There's a poundin' in my hide

Drugs all over the room

Alchohol in the pool

I smell like a mini bar

Tyler's passed in the yard

High Heels on the barbacue

This bite or a bruise?

Pics of last night

Ended up online

I'm pissed

It's not a blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Shit!

Lats Friday Night

We danced until we dropped

And we took too much coke

Think we Frenched but I forgot

Last Friday Night

We maxed out Stefan's card

And kicked him out the house

So he hit a puppy and cried

Last Friday Night

We went streaking in the yard

Skinny Dippin' in a pond

Then kissed and kissed and kissed

Last Friday Night

Trying to get on some clothes

Don't know what to tell Jenna

Think Alaric towed my car

My lamp is on the floor

Ripped my ugly party dress

Cops are out for my arrest

Think I need some Vodka

That was so bad

Pics of last night ended online

I'm pissed

It's not a blur

And I'm pretty sure it ruled

Shit!

Last Friday Night

We danced until we dropped

And we took too much coke

Think we Frenched but I forgot

Last Friday Night

We maxed out Stefan's card

And kicked him out the house

So he hit a puppy and cried

Last Friday Night

We went streaking in the yard

Skinny Dippin' in a pond

Then we kissed and kissed and kissed

Last Friday Night

T.G.I.F T.G.I.F T.G.I.F T.G.I.F

Last Friday Night

We danced until we dropped

And we took too much coke

Think we Frenched but I forgot

Last Friday Night

We maxed out Stefan's card

And kicked him out the house

So he hit a puppy and cried

Last Friday Night

We went streaking in the yard

Skinny Dippin' in a pond

Then kissed and kissed and kissed

Last Friday Night

Wooh!

* * *

><p><strong>Thnx we reading!<strong>

**BlueBells 4Ever**


	2. Crazy Beautiful Life

**Hey, vamps.**

**Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha**

**I changed it around (the title)**

**Katherine's pov**

* * *

><p>I'm in love, alright<p>

With my Crazy Beautiful Stefan

With the parties

The blood

With myself all pretty and plastered

Every night I'm down to go out

Waking up on Stefan's bed

Til the next night for the next bite

Yeah, I'm doin all right

Oh oh oh I'm in love

Oh oh no the suns comin up

Oh oh oh just livin my undead life

Oh oh oh

Every single night I fight

To a lil high and fly

To get a lil someone fresh, someone tasty

At least I try

Time after Time

Trying to dodge Klaus

Tried tradin all the wasted time for Stefan

In my crazy life

I just hope nobody sees me

There's nothin I'm tryin to be

Let me just stop my shit talk

I'm the bitch of the block

I'm still in my sketchy phases

Been broke, still a shitty waitress

Think I'm still, maybe worked it out

Got here because of Anna

Oh oh oh I'm in love

Oh oh no the suns comin up

Oh oh oh just livin my undead life

Oh oh oh

Every single night I fight

To get a lil high and fly

To get a lil someone fresh, someone tasty

At least I try

Time after Time

Trying to dodge Klaus

Tried tradin all the wasted time for Stefan

In my crazy life

Every single night I

Every single night I fight

To get a lil high and fly

To get a lil someone fresh, someone tasty

At least I try

Time after Time

Trying to dodge Klaus

Tried tradin all the wasted time for Stefan

In my crazy life

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

* * *

><p><strong>Still waitin for requests.<strong>

**BlueBells 4Ever**


	3. Part of Me

**Hey people**

**Here's another song. That I . . . amended. This one goes out to Lauren. Remember I do take requests. So don't hesitate to ask.  
>This song is Damon to Katherine<strong>

**Part of Me by Chris Cornell  
><strong>**Damon's pov**

* * *

><p>Little slut, I used to love<p>

Got to die when she walks her bitchy walk

I want Elena, but not her (Katherine)

Might cross my mind, then it stops

Chorus

Oh, that bitch wasn't a part of me

No, that ugly bitch wasn't a part of me

I said NO, that damn bitch wasn't a part of me

No, that little bitch wasn't a part of me

I said NO, that slutty bitch wasn't a part of me

No, that one-way bitch wasn't a part of me

I said NO, that two-faced bitch wasn't a part of me

No, that backstabbing bitch wasn't apart of me

I used to love the girl, I used to love the dresses she wore

She had a hold, on me, way down low

I wanna cry, the way she hurts people

I want the girl dead but not if she kills Elena first

Chorus

Oh, that bitch wasn't a part of me

No, that ugly bitch wasn't a part of me

I said NO, that damn bitch ain't a part of me

No, that little bitch wasn't a part of me

I said NO, that slutty bitch wasn't a part of me

No, that one-way bitch wasn't a part of me

I said NO, that two-faced bitch wasn't a part of me

No, that backstabbing bitch wasn't a part of me

She was so seducing, I got laid one too many

But now they tell me, she doesn't care about me

She swore it never meant a thing, it was all a fling (she's in love with that ass Stefan)

There's no other woman who's a whore like you!

Chorus

Oh, that bitch wasn't a part of me

No, that ugly bitch wasn't a part of me

I said NO, that damn bitch wasn't a part of me

No, that little bitch wasn't a part of me

I said NO, that slutty bitch wasn't a part of me

No, that one-way bitch wasn't a part of me

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, thank you. PS: there was already a lot of swearing in that song. What else would you guys like?<strong>

**BlueBells 4Ever**


	4. Skyscraper

**Hey people!**

**Once again I'm back.**

**This song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.**

**Elena's pov**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Skyscraper"<strong>**

Life is dying, I am crying

Dripping blood drops in my hands  
>Only chaos as it's ending<br>We never had a chance

They made me believe

There's nothing left of me!

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm a virgin

Like I'm made of hell  
>Go on and try to get me in bed<p>

I will beat the crap outta you

Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<p>

As the fire burns, I awaken  
>Drink some blood tea<p>

Would it make you feel better  
>Watch me while I feed?<p>

All my heart still is broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm a virgin

Like I'm made of hell

Go on and try to get me in bed

I will beat the crap outta you

Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<p>

Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna kill you,<br>Watch you disappear  
>Yeah, oh<br>Go run, run, run  
>Yeah, it's a long way down<br>But I'll make sure you stay down

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm a virgin  
>Like I'm made of hell<br>Oh Oh  
>Go on and try to get me in bed<br>I will beat the crap outta you  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
>I am a skyscraper!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what you guys think? Review!<strong>

**Musical Nature Hippie!**


End file.
